


Kink Experiment: Failure 1

by zetsubonna



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bad Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubonna/pseuds/zetsubonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ahhh I'm so nervous to ask for this but I want it something fierce so here it goes: gauntlet universe with a little daddy kink because Bucky seems so keen of taking care of his baby doll. *hides under rug*</p>
<p>Fuck, first one in the box and I’m already blushing. Damn and shitballs. Well done, Anon #1. (Set in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/112377">Throw Down the Gauntlet</a> AU, but not canon to that AU.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kink Experiment: Failure 1

Steve drew in a deep, shaky breath, and Bucky couldn’t. He was on tenterhooks.

_Look, baby,_  he thought, watching as Steve slipped out of his low-heeled shoes and touched the back of his finger-curled hair.  _You don’t have to. It was a dumb idea. I’m fulla dumb ideas, I just-_

"Sit down," Steve murmured, and he wasn’t blushing anymore, which was good. His breathing was steady and his hands weren’t fists. He’d been shy enough at the club, only letting Bucky pull him away from their dark-corner table for two slow dances, which was more than Bucky had even anticipated, so he wasn’t mad or disappointed in the slightest.

The dances had been nice. Steve hadn’t wobbled or stepped on Bucky’s toes, just hidden his face in Bucky’s chest and blushed so hard Bucky could see it in his ears by the bar’s low light, and some of the older fellas and fairies had met eyes with Bucky and given him encouraging smiles Steve had entirely missed.

Steve glared at him for his hesitation without meeting his eyes, so Bucky sat on the edge of the bed. He tried resting his hands on his lap, but that felt wrong, so he put them on either side of his thighs instead, watching Steve, breathing shallowly and silently when he could at all.

Steve pulled lightly at the bow that sat in the hollow of his throat, his long, bony fingers brushing over his chest as he slipped free the first two buttons, rubbing at the skin beneath.

"Tell me what you want me to do," he said, looking across the darkened apartment at the open window, the locked door.

Bucky closed his eyes for a moment before he replied. “Come sit on my lap, baby doll.”

He held his hands out a little when Steve got close, sliding them around his waist. Steve sat across his thighs side-saddle, which struck him hot, and leaned up to nuzzle into the side of his neck, his face hidden under Bucky’s jaw. “Did you have a good time?” Bucky asked.

"I did," Steve’s voice was lower than usual, a little harder than Bucky would have liked, but his hands were sliding across Bucky’s ribs and fanning across the middle of his back, and Steve stayed close. "Nice of you. Coulda saved the money for a dame, though."

"Dames can wait," Bucky let his head tilt so Steve’s carefully coiffed hair could brush his cheek. "Needed to do something sweet for my baby boy."

"Did you now?" Steve murmured, and his tongue sliding, hot and wet, over Bucky’s neck, was not something Bucky had expected, either. "Trying to be good to me, huh?"

"I always try." Steve smelled so good: soap, soap, soap, he’d likely as not scrubbed himself raw, the faintest hint of sweat, a trickle of smoke from the bar, gin from a sloe fizz, powder, pomade, lipstick. "I think I do okay, most times."

"Most times," Steve breathed, pressing his face in closer, and Bucky could feel the heat in his face, the hitch in his fingers, the tightening in his thighs. "My daddy takes pretty good care of me."

If Bucky hadn’t already been hard, his dick would have busted right out of his pants. He squirmed, and Steve clung harder, his back stiffening under Bucky’s hands.

"Do I, baby?" Bucky murmured, gathering up Steve’s dress, sliding a hand up the back until he could palm the curve of his ass where it just barely peeked out of those little lacy shorts. Fuck, it was nice. The more he touched, the more Steve relaxed, and Bucky could almost breathe. "You ain’t hard to please, though. You’re such a doll. Make me real happy."

"I try, Daddy," Steve mumbled, muffling his mouth in Bucky’s skin. His face was so hot on Bucky’s neck it was almost sweating, his hand clenching into a fist in Bucky’s shirt. He swallowed so thick Bucky could hear it, grinding his forehead against Bucky’s shoulder. "I think we do all right."

"Better than all right," Bucky affirmed, raspy and quiet. "Real good, baby. Real, real good."

"You want me to be nice to you?" Steve sounded strangled and shy, sounded like he felt ridiculous, and Bucky didn’t want that, not at all, so he pulled him tighter and slid a hand between his legs. Squeezing him made him loosen up, just a little bit, though it also got that fist at Bucky’s back to pull down on his shirt. It would have choked him slightly, if he hadn’t already loosened his tie.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I was good," Steve whispered, and Bucky was hard as a brick and felt a twinge of raw guilt at the same time. Dames never made him ache like this. He never went so slow, never wanted so much-

"Course. Mm, sweet baby. You can sleep with Daddy whenever you want."

"Christ," Steve swore, and Bucky laughed nervously into his shoulder. "You’re a  _pervert_ , Buck.”

"Just keep goin’ with it," Bucky brushed a kiss to his ear as he worked his cock through the layers of silky fabric. "You’re doing real good, Stevie."

Steve sat back a little, brushing the tips of his fingers to Bucky’s lips, eyes still downcast. A demand in a touch, a surly, petulant curve to his mouth.

"Will you do good for me, then, Daddy?" He was lower than ever, his whole spine was stiff as a rock.

"Anything you want," Bucky promised, letting Steve’s full body blush start to migrate in from his own cheeks as he tried to massage Steve’s cock with one hand and rub the knots out of him with the other. "Just keep askin’ me so nice. I’ll give you anything you want."


End file.
